Early Mornings
by Kitara Lira
Summary: Err.... well....


**Early Mornings**

By K. Lira

**Note: Don't expect anything plot filled. This is really just... me trying to write something when I honestly can't write anything anymore. Sorry.**

_

* * *

Bang, bang, bang._

It was the only sound that reverberated through the tiny sized apartment.

"What the hell…" Muttered a voice. Slender fingers clasped about the sleek black frames of her reading glasses, "Honestly, what is her problem now?" Bookmark set between two pages the woman rose from the couch, sadden to leave the comforts of the warm and pillow filled piece of furniture. Placing her book placed upon the mahogany side table, glasses atop the hard cover, socked feet trudged across the living room a heavy strain of curses accompanying each new step.

"What are you…" The voice died the moment the offending 'sound' was spotted, "Gah!" Nao rushed forward, grabbing the other woman by her shoulder and effectively silencing the loud noise, "What the hell are you doing banging your head on the bloody desk?! Are you nuts?"

"Huh…" Came the brief, yet rather groggy response, "Nao?" Honey eyes bore into lime as if by doing so all the troubles of the world would all become solved (basically it was a very **very** intense stare).

"Duh, who else would it be? Did beating your head on that desk make you forget who it was that was kind enough to let you stay in **her** spare bedroom, free of charge? Or was that you just being your normal absent minded self?" Nao paused for a moment before releasing a sigh, "Oh second hand… don't answer that."

A nervous laughter echoed through the room as the dark haired guest nervously rubbed at the back of her neck, "Haha well you see…" Began the woman, only to be cut off abruptly.

"What did I say about not answering that?"

"Oh…" A hint of pink flashed across her cheeks, "I forgot. Maybe it's my head…" A motioning was made to the reddening spot in the middle of her forehead.

Bringing her palm to her own forehead, Nao let out yet another long sigh, "Remind me again why I let you stay here?"

"Oh! Oh! I know why!" In a moment of sheer joy (for finally knowing the answer to one of Nao's questions) the guest jumped upright, head connecting solidly with that of Nao's face or to be more specific, her nose.

"GAHHH!!" Hollered the red head, clutching to her nose while stumbling backwards, "Watch where you're jumping you big oof!"

Dark locks flew wildly about as the woman bowed madly in apology, "Ah, I'm so sorry Nao! I was just so excited!"

Tissue now in hand, the other could only groan, motioning in a forward motion with her hand, "Whatever, you just stay there and remind me **without any flailing movements** why I am letting you stay here!"

"Because I write your fanfictions!" Cried the woman before cowering in the corner of the room.

"No you don…"

"Would you two pipe it down, it's six in the morning…" Groaned Natsuki, sulking past the room, "I can't sleep when you two are going at it like cats and dogs."

A smirk worked its way across Nao's facial features as she turned to face Natsuki's retreating figure, "Aww, did the mutt get no lovin' from her master?"

"Shut it spider," Mumbled the barely awake Natsuki who had managed to make her way down the hall and into the kitchen, "Where is the god damn mayonnaise?!" Sleepy Natsuki turning more into a rage filled Natsuki.

"I'll deal with you later," Nao said with a glare, pointing her index finger to the cowering figure in the corner before retreating down the hallway and yelling at the blunette, "It's in the same place it's always been you stupid mutt! And why the hell are you coming into my house, to raid my fridge when you have a perfectly good stash of mayo at your place?!"

A mumbled response followed.

"Speak up I don't have super hearing powers you know!" Bellowed Nao.

"I said Shizuru put me on a diet and mayo isn't allowed in the house anymore!!" Was Natsuki's reply, with no less vigour and er… vocals than Nao's.

Moments passed in silence, lime green starring into emerald with a mild expression of shock, "A… diet…?" When the words diet and no mayo registered in the red's head, said red head doubled over in laughter.

From down the hallway, a head cautiously peered out from her room, "Natsuki?"

Emerald eyes glared down at the now tear ridden Nao then up to the timid figure before sighing, "What Author-san?"

Another moment of silence (well if you didn't include Nao) followed.

"I think Nao is turning purple." Replied Kitara timidly, "She won't die will she? If she dies I fear Miyu may come and hunt me down, skin me alive, then roast me over a grand fire while doing a Mikoto like dance about me and throwing onions at me."

Natsuki couldn't help but stare in utter amazement at the woman not much older than herself, then down at Nao (she did look rather purple), "… Oh." Was the only response to come at first, "… Well I suppose if we didn't tell Miyu… she wouldn't notice?" Asked the younger in a somewhat hopeful tone, though it seemed more questioning than anything.

"Really?"

A half nod.

"That's wonderful!" Down the hall she pranced, embracing Natsuki in a hug, "I won't die!"

In the distance, though not too far away (aka next door), an alarm went off screaming something that sounded vaguely like '_Natsuki Alert. Natsuki Alert.' _Though Kitara found it rather hard to discern through both Nao's dying laughter and the sheer thickness of the wall and thus dismissed the odd alarm like sound.

"Author-san?" A spoon was prodded into the forehead of the shorter author and the ramble her mind had been bogged with was momentarily put on hold.

"Hai?"

"You should let go of me now." Natsuki said calmly, "Shizuru has this weird alarm like thing that the moment someone comes within a two foot radius it…"

The front door slammed open and in stomped, I mean gracefully glided/stomped a pajama clad Shizuru, "Ara, what is going on over here?" The tone itself seemed pleasant but underneath was the '_I'm going to kill you_' tone that was enough to… well kill anyone on the spot.

"N-n-nothing Shizuru, no need to worry, nothing is going wrong over here, right Author-san?" Emerald eyes glanced over at the dark haired woman, attempting to send a silent message that screamed '_Just nod your head damn it and walk away!!'_

But who would have guessed that Kitara didn't understand these strange looks Natsuki was making and thus did not get the clue, "Natsuki," She began; face contorting in disgust, "Your face looks really gross when you bend it like that. I think you should see a doctor… that is** not** normal." Stepping over the now very purple Nao, Kitara opened the fridge, "Natsuki did you take the mayo? I was going to make myself a sandwich and maybe Nao one too because purple doesn't suit her and I was thinking that maybe mayo mixed with purple would create a you know more… normal colour."

"Mayo?" Ruby eyes turned to look at her beloved, "Natsuki was going to eat mayo?"

Said Natsuki gulped, hiding the spoon behind her back, "Ahahaha, no of course not Shizuru! You know Author, she says all these stupid things that don't make sense. Ask Nao!! I mean I came in here this morning and the crazy woman was banging her head on a desk, a desk I tell you!!"

"And what was Natsuki doing in Nao's house so early in the morning to witness Author-san banging her head on the desk?" Shizuru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Natsuki has a lot of explaining to do."

"Bye bye Natsuki! Shizuru! Come back another time!" Waved Kitara from the kitchen, blissfully unaware of the impending doom she had just rained down upon poor Natsuki.

"Well that was a nice way to start the morning," Kitara beamed, pulling out a bottle of juice from the fridge and wandering back into her newly dubbed room, "Now maybe I can start writing something again!" Pen pressed to her bottom lip, brows curving downward, moments passed ... and nothing happened, "GAHH!" The pen skittered across the desk surface and the young woman resumed her earlier morning activity: banging her head upon the solid surface of the desk.

* * *

**And there you have it! Sure it doesn't make sense, I added myself in the story and I currently don't have any motivation or desire to write... I wrote something!  
It might not be Letters, or Our Story, hell it isn't even funny or heart felt like How Papa met Mama! Ah!! Someone just needs to hit me across the back of the head to jostle my writing... ness... back... into... me... head?**

**Well my sister is complaining at me to take the dogs out. It looks dark... and very cold outside... Damn. Well again, sorry for this, and I hope I have some light bulb turn on in my head and the mood to write just hits me like a sac of potatoes! Until then? ... Ah... may the force be with you?**


End file.
